


Good Morning, Heartache

by PerahuKertas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Jisung is the most innocent boy ever lived, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, angsty teens, minho is just a tired college student, my summary sucks, other pairs will show up, reference of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Minho thought college would be nothing more than knocked out after almost doing anything and the crybabies songs of Billie Holiday Hyunjin always played in their dorm room, but then Jisung came and prove him wrong.





	Good Morning, Heartache

**Hyunjin**

 

Let’s bet, if you get laid tonight. I’ll do the dishes for the rest of the week.

 

Which is, something Minho wouldn’t do because bets from Hyunjin always lead him into something he doesn’t want to get in and hardly could escape from, he really wants to tell him to fuck off but better doing that in person. So he just briefly looks at his phone screen and slides it back into his pocket. Hyunjin can bet for all the money he might have but Minho is tired with his wingman wannabe bullshit.

 

“So…”

 

Minho smiles apologetically when he heard the girl’s voice he nearly forget were in front of him exist try to catch his attention again, okay, it’s not his fault. It’s not his fault Hyunjin leaves him alone just because he wants to hits someone up in this party, and has the audacity to told that to him whereas he’s the one who drags him along here and that’s a perfect way to ruin his own Sunday night plan by staying inside his dorm and watch some re-run of Doctor Who. This girl is just come out of nowhere and wants to be chitty chatty with him, and the worse fact is she’s not even close to Minho’s preference of chicks, sorry to say.

 

So, it’s not his fault if he _wasn’t_ interested with whatever efforts she’s going to try.

 

“Dance major? That’s like, so cool. I have several friends who are in that major too, and…” she paused and checking up Minho all way down and up. “I could see you’re doing really well with that.”

 

Her flirting attempt is so terrible, that it made Minho almost choked with the cider he’s currently sipping. Minho wants to back out when he doesn’t even step in yet.

 

“Ah, look…” Minho’s eyes roaming around the stuffed room, meanwhile his actually tired mind trying to make up a reason for an escape, without hurting her, of course. It’s not like he cares for any means, it’s just annoy Minho to see a girl shocked with a fact that she subtly being rejected and crying on her friend’s shoulder for hours.

 

“I got to go, maybe my friend is messing up with someone’s bathroom floor with his vomit now, and I’m so not going to accept any complaints from them for that, so… I’ll see you around then? Goodbye Sooyoung,” he runs as fast as he can he nearly flips over someone who is unconscious on the floor he didn’t hear that girl yelling at him about how he recalls her name wrong.

 

Minho might have run a little too fast because he bumped to like three persons in his way of escape, he clearly out of breath when he realizes half of his cider is spilled, probably made a track all the way here. He could care less, it’s not like he even knows who’s hosting this party. He has heard from Hyunjin it was one of the seniors which he believes has extra jobs selling drugs for the college kids especially freshmen, how did Hyunjin knows them and get invited to their party is something Minho wouldn’t question about, that kid have a really big connection he can befriend with almost everyone from prodigy angels to lucifers selling meth.

 

Sometimes, this is exhausting. All these people that wants him he rarely wants them back, and some of them just really trying to get into his pants which is something he grew tired of.

_“Excuse me,”_

He hates this party, fuck Hyunjin and his manipulation that always worked on him.

 

_“Excuse me…”_

Minho who’s still trying to fill his burned lungs with oxygen again is clearly not happy when someone’s trying to disturb him from doing that with a constant pat on his shoulder turned around, with his most annoyed face he can manage, but it’s quickly disappears when what he face right now is something that glows up this piss and weed smelled room a little. Minho found himself staring at _him_

 

It’s a boy, who looks younger and shorter than him, he hands Minho his phone back, and Minho doesn’t have any idea why his phone is ended up with this boy. So he just accepts wordlessly, waiting for explanation.

 

“It’s fell from your pocket when you were running, you are too fast that I have to run too…” he giggled, shows up pairs of pearly white teeth and that is, Minho would admit an extremely adorable sight. Minho wasn’t usually takes details on people especially a stranger he just met, but damn that smile itself is enough to send Minho into cardiac arrest, oh, did he mention how chubby and soft the boy’s cheeks looks?

 

“Uhm…” he cleared his throat, trying to appear casual despite the mess inside him right now. “Thanks, I didn’t know it slipped off from my pocket.”

 

“That’s fine.” he throws a smile once again, Minho is sure now he can carry this boy around like a flashlight with that kind of smile.

 

Something strikes Minho as he scanning this boy, he doesn’t really look like a partygoer like himself, that big doe eyes also flash some kind of innocence he haven’t seen for a while, he’s a type who will messed up if he’s given into the wrong hands so what the hell is he doing here?

 

“Uh, I know we just talked but can you like, help me?” the boy open his mouth again, but his eyes now were fixed on the dirty rug he stepped on, Minho nods, almost look to enthusiastic and that’s not like himself actually.

 

“If I can I will, so shoot.”

 

“I’m here to get my book, my friend borrowed that from me like two weeks ago and when I asked him to give it back to me he said he left it here and told me to looking for it myself, and maybe this apartment’s owner keeps that book, but I don’t even know the owner.”

 

So that’s the reason, but neither did Minho know the owner but he guess he could try to help, also, he’s not surprised. Everyone seems to just like take advantages from people who always see the best in everyone like this boy, for example.

 

“I didn’t know either but let me ask my friend first,” Minho weren’t planning to have any sort of conversation with Hyunjin until tomorrow but he could count this as an emergency.

 

“Thank you…” the boy paused, he look at Minho expectantly

 

“Minho,” he fills in, hoping he’s giving the right thing he expected

 

“Minho? Or should I call you hyung? I’m Jisung by the way,” Jisung pressed his lips together, gosh, he knows what his powers now aren’t he

 

“Oh well, I’m twenty two in months, how about you?” Minho gestured the couch, telling Jisung wordlessly they just continue this conversation with sitting on it because his legs suddenly feels so weak, Jisung flops himself and Minho followed after him, he grunted in disgust when he realized how dirty this couch was or how many porns have been made on this couch.

 

“I’m just turned nineteen,” Jisung said excitedly, well he doesn’t look much like a nineteen, but judging from that Minho would assume he’s a freshman.

 

“Well okay, you can call me hyung if that what you want…” Minho smiled a little, if giving his personal information would create smiles on Jisung’s face he can go about if for the rest of the night,

 

“You know what,” Minho starts again after silent take over them and Jisung just staring at him for minutes it makes him kind of… Dizzy. In a good way, in a good peculiar way.

 

“You just give me this med student vibe, well are you?” Minho has had too many lucky guest, he’s sure this will be another one.

 

“I am, actually. How did you know that?” Jisung laughed, and if his smiles are pretty, that laugh is even something more. Minho’s eyes twinkles in amusement.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, physiotherapy.”

 

“That’s really cool…” Minho replied genuinely as he checking on his phone to see if he got any reply from Hyunjin but that little ass has left him on read, he just hope he didn’t mess too bad with the freshman he currently aiming something for. Friends with Hyunjin is in all honesty is exhausting as hell but if it wasn’t because of him, Minho would live such boring and angsty college life. So, they kind of get a fair trade.

 

“You could be my doctor if I got my bones broken or leg sprained?” he jokes, hoping it’s a good ice breaker because he doesn’t have anything to talk about anymore.

 

“Sure, I always being told to not pull of my stethoscope towards anyone but I’m glad you ask it first.” Jisung said back and Minho is happy he was joking about that.

 

**Hyunjin**

The owner’s name is Jaebum, I guess. Just tell anyone you were looking for him.

also, why did u ask?

Answer me or u sleep outside 2nite

 

Minho sighed heavily and Jisung noticed this, he looks worriedly at Minho

 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked as his already big eyes got bigger, Minho just shook his head and smiled sourly

 

“Nothing wrong I just think I need new friends, holy shit, he drained all of the energy out of me,” he complaints and rubbing his temples, Hyunjin’s annoying ass clearly has done something to him now that can’t deal with it much longer.

 

“I… I can always be your friend hyung, if you want?” Jisung trails off quietly, as if he hesitated to voiced that out, Minho turned his face to look at him, did Jisung is shy to just asking that? Well, he clearly does. His chubby cheeks are now tainted in red blushes and he’s staring down at the rug again.

 

“I’d love that Jisung, but you know I might not a friend you were looking for,” Minho says pathetically he didn’t even know why he said that.

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“I’m afraid I’ll be a bad influence to your seemingly good habitat.” old habits die hard, they said. One of Minho’s is how apathy is his middle name and he likes to test people’s persistence if they really want Minho to be a companion. Which is why, he only has like three friends, Hyunjin included.

 

“But, I don’t even know you yet hyung, why are you just assumed things like that?” Minho could almost hear a disappointed in Jisung’s voice and he’s going to pretend like he didn’t hear that. Also a pout that formed on Jisung’s lips is actually made him re-consider if he really needs to have this test with Jisung, if he will he will. Nothing to lose nothing to gain.

 

“I’m the boy your parents warned about,” Minho sipping on his remaining cider again, Jisung eyes his every move, now he’s tilt his head slightly to the side. He either doesn’t understand what Minho means by that or his parents never warned him about boys like Minho.

 

“Let’s just look for your book so you can get out of here, it’s really bad for your health.”

 

Jisung follows Minho behind him, still avoiding people who rub each other, and questioning Minho why he’s here in the first place while he totally said he hated it and it’s bad for their health. They end up exchange numbers when they finally find Jisung’s book, Jisung refused when Minho offered to walk him where he stays, because he said Minho look tired and it’s such a long walk to go back to his place.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you left me alone you shit,”

 

Minho made a mental note to tell Hyunjin to fuck off last night, but the said person didn’t care at all as his eyes fixed on his phone, lying on his stomach act like he doesn’t have a lecture in an hour.

 

“Did you get laid? How about our bet? Did you looking for Jaebum because you want to hook up with him or are you have dirty secrets you’re hiding from me?” Hyunjin replied, not even bother to look at his roommate coming into their dorm room looks like he’s one of the Train to Busan missing cast.

 

“I hope not, and I’m not, and stop telling me to get a love life just because you’re having a colorful one, Jin.” Minho crawls onto his bunk with the energy he had left, Hyunjin snorted at this.

 

“I did not, and that’s what actually friends for ain’t it? You’ve been alone for like, what? Six months already, and you were breaking up with that drama girl whose name I can’t remember because she didn’t actually made _that_ big impact in your life,” Hyunjin strikes back and Minho has to throw his pillow to him to vent his anger.

 

“Hyeerin, but yeah you’re right about that.” Minho silently wants all the time he’s been spending with that whiny girl is back.

 

“So…” Hyunjin starts again with a singsong tone.

 

“Care to elaborate what actually happens to you overnight that you need Jaebum?” Hyunjin paused his game, and push himself to a sitting position, hope that will tell Minho that he can’t escape again from telling Hyunjin this.

 

“I met this boy, his book is for some reason left at Jaebum’s because his asshat friend leave that there, so yeah. I kinda help him to find Jaebum to find his book,”

 

Hyunjin’s eyebrows are furrowed. “Just like that? He asked you out of the blue?”

 

Minho snorted and shook his head, he’s staring at the ceiling of their dorm. As if he’s recalling the memories he had with Jisung last night. “I dropped my phone and he gave it back, we talked a little after that.”

 

“Is he cute?”

 

Minho’s lips curled into a smile. “Obviously,”

 

Hyunjin lying on his stomach again, a soft laugh escapes from his mouth. “Then he’s definitely an A+ since he didn’t just take your phone away to sell it for weed money.”

 

Minho is silent again, he read the message Jisung sent him this morning to thank him again, _thrice_ and wish him a good Monday.

 

He feels just like being a main character in a rom-com movies he always watched with Hyunjin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot out to people my age who still can hype about Clueless, anyway, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!


End file.
